Together
by Couture Girl
Summary: As long as Harry had Ginny, he would be able to laugh and smile.


**AN: Written for The Choice Pairing Competition. Round 4. Pairing: Harry/Ginny. With the prompt: The end is only the beginning.**

**Also written for Hogwarts Online II: The Prompt of the Day: August 18th: Everybody knows that everybody dies.**

* * *

Looking at the castle that had become his home for the past seven years of his life was depressing. It didn't hold the same happiness, excitement and hope that he felt whenever his green eyes looked at it. The castle was destroyed, in ruins now, the fire had been out, and everything in it was gone now, lost and ruined forever. Few people were still here. Most were sent to St. Mungos, the Ministry or back home to celebrate the victory. Harry was one of the few to decide and stay and sort his thoughts and emotions.

And Harry knew he should feel at least ecstatic about the fact he had defeated Voldemort. And he was but well over the hours it dimmed and it became hard. With defeating Voldemort so many deaths of loved ones, of innocent people and destruction came with it. His heart felt heavy. But the weight on his shoulders was gone. And in its place was guilt, remorse mixed with cheerfulness.

It was very confusing for Harry.

He really didn't know what to do now. Since he was eleven the threat of having Voldemort trying to kill him was present and since knowing the prophecy defeating Voldemort was the most important thing for him. And now that it had been done, he really didn't know what to do now. Playing Quidditch was out of the option now. Unfortunately it didn't fulfill him like before, there was no happiness when he played Quidditch and he couldn't see himself playing it for a living.

Breathing in he relished the fact that the smell of smoke and death had disappeared.

His mind took him to his fifth year. Well there was always the choice of being an Auror. That would fulfill him. And he knew that there wasn't the threat of Voldemort and that the possibility of having missions like Mad Eye Moody was improbable. But still he would be there to take care of people and not let something like this ever happen to anyone.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts about his future that he didn't notice the one person that waited for him for so long, touch his arm.

She had to repeat his name several times until he actually turned to look at her, causing Ginny to worry about his sanity.

"Harry, you need to sleep." Ginny said soothingly, a bit motherly even. She could see that his eyes were bloodshot, he had bags and his shoulders were slumped. Most likely do to the tiredness and the feeling of actually realizing that he had no worries now.

He shook his head, "Actually I need to talk to Professor McGonagall, and I need to help on reconstructing Hogwarts…" At least he had something else to do. Build Hogwarts again, Harry had a feeling that the ancient castle wasn't only his home but for many other students and Professors as well.

"That can wait. You need to rest." She said, her arm going around him. Feeling how much weight he had lost she added, "And you need to eat."

Looking at her Harry couldn't help but feel even worse. She had lost Fred. And Merlin, he felt so guilty. Opening his mouth, ready to apologize, which would make it more than the first time he did, Ginny interrupted him. "Don't you dare apologize. It wasn't your fault." Her voice was filled with sadness but with strength as well.

Harry shook his head, "It was."

Ginny frowned, "It was not. It was the Death Eaters. Besides Fred wouldn't have wanted you to mope around, he would have liked us to be laughing and saying stupid, immature jokes." She smiled at the end, sad, but still a smile. Her brown eyes filled with unshed tears at remembering her brother.

"I'm really am sorry, Ginny." He said, holding her hands.

"Don't apologize." She repeated. "Everybody knows that everybody dies. Harsh I know, but well its just so Fred to beat us and leave first." Her voice tried to sound brave but Harry could feel that it was hard for her.

She looked at the castle and back at Harry, "I know it hurts, but look at the bright side. You won, we won. And we're together. And this may seem that it's the end because really that," She pointed at the castle, "looks like an awful sight to a victory. But always remember. The end is only the beginning."

Harry noticed her voice was shaky but still somewhat strong. And he felt even more horrible for not being strong for her.

She took in a deep breath and stood up straight, "I didn't come here to cry. I came here so you could eat and rest, Harry." Again that motherly tone that she had inherited from her mother came and made Harry close his eyes. He sighed and nodded, giving in. Eating would be the first thing on his list then and then sleep and when he felt better he would talk to McGonagall and start on reconstructing Hogwarts. His arm went around her shoulders and both walked towards the destroyed castle he felt strong and happy with each step that he took. As long as he had Ginny by his side, he would be able to know what to do.

Smiling he looked at her again, "That line sounds something Luna would say." He said amusedly. Ginny rolled her eyes and pinched his side; "I admit that she gave me some advice before she headed off with Nott to her house." She smiled cheekily.

Harry smiled and held Ginny tighter. "Got to admit, Luna does give good advice. It worked." Ginny said, looking up at him. "You smiled and you listened to me."

A laugh escaped her lips and it was contagious that even Harry had to leave his brooding mood and laugh with her. And it felt good, laughing. Without the awful weight he had on his shoulders. Without fear and trepidation. He laughed like he had never laughed before, carefree and happy. He realized that with Ginny, as long as they were together he could laugh like this and smile. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**I'm not in love with it. Harry was too emo and my muse was not happy with him. But the prompts totally helped me :D Please review!**


End file.
